


Thoughts

by Lucy410



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 Terra Nova, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer's thoughts about Malcolm after Terra Nova</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

I've come to sickbay to talk to Malcolm. I want to apologise for leaving him behind even though I know that he won't understand why I'm saying sorry. I'm the captain and therefore don't have to explain my command decisions to the crew. As captain I made the right choice but as Jonathan, as the man who loves Malcolm I should have acted differently. I came here to apologise to Malcolm, to tell him how I feel even though he will consider it wildly inappropriate. But how else can I deal with this? I need him to know that I love him, so that next time he gets hurt, next time this happens he will know that I will be coming back for him, that I won't rest until he is back in my arms. I want to tell him all this but when I finally get to Sickbay he has fallen asleep. Phlox doesn't say anything as I take a seat next to Malcolm. I don't intend to move until he's awake. I will keep this vigil as many times as necessary and when Malcolm wakes up I'll tell him that I love him.


End file.
